a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed toward a window well covering system. More specifically, it relates to a removable and adjustable window well covering, including a theft-deterrent mounting system.
b. Background Art
In particular situations, it is necessary to be able to temporarily cover a window well using a removable window well cover. In the past, however, many of these temporary or removable window well covers have been removed from the window wells without authorization from the owner of a building. This may occur, for example, when a contractor or a subcontractor working on a building under construction removes the window well cover for easy access to a subterranean structure like the basement of the building. The contractor or subcontractor may, for example, desire to store equipment in the basement, and the easiest way to place the material in the basement may be through a basement window. Thus, an individual may remove the window well cover while inserting materials through the basement window and then fail to re-install the window well cover, setting the stage for potential problems. Also, when the window well cover is not re-installed over the window well, some individuals may feel free to take the window well cover from the property, which results in added expense for the proprietor of the building who must replace the stolen window well cover.
Even when a window well cover is properly placed over a window well and properly re-installed after having been temporarily removed for access to the basement, in the past it also has been difficult to prevent unauthorized individuals from removing the window well cover and stealing it.
When a window well remains uncovered due to someone's failure to properly replace the window well cover, or due to the theft of the window well cover, there is a potential for someone to fall into the uncovered window well.
In several jurisdictions, laws require that means for easy egress from a subterranean structure be provided. For example, in some states basements must include windows having a total surface area equal to at least 10% of the total square footage of the basement. In other words, a 1000 square foot basement would require at least 100 hundred square feet of windows to comply with such laws. Further, the lowest sill of each basement window can be no more than forty-two inches from the floor so that the window may easily be used as an exit. Such laws result in deep window wells that can be problematic from a safety perspective for at least the reasons noted above. In particular, with large windows and low sills, window wells may be very deep and dangerous, and there have been cases of severe injuries from construction workers falling into uncovered window wells. In view of these recognized issues, it is well known to cover window well openings to inhibit injuries that may be caused from falls into an uncovered window well and to deter unauthorized access to a building through the windows in a window well. Thus, various systems and structures exist for covering window wells. None of these known systems, however, permit rapid installation and removal of a secure window well cover. With some existing systems for covering window wells, it may take an hour or more to install each window well cover, which is an unacceptable amount of time from an economic standpoint for installing temporary protection. Thus, there remains a need for a rapidly installable, yet secure, temporary window well covering.
There are three primary or typical window well sizes: 48 inches, 58 inches, and 68 inches. Thus, it should be necessary to have only three primary sizes for window well covers. Window wells, however, may become deformed during shipping, making it necessary to be able to adjust window well coverings accordingly. For example, when shipping tin window wells, a company may smash or press a group of window wells together to reduce shipping volume. Thus, the outer window well in the compressed stack will have a shape that is different from the shape of the inner window well in the same stack. Also, tin window wells may be bolted to the side of the foundation and then back filled with dirt. The back filling frequently distorts the shape of the window well further. All these factors contribute to the somewhat random and varied configurations that often exist with installed window wells. Thus, there remains a need for some easy system for fitting a single window well cover to a variety of slightly different window well configurations.
Clearly, there remains a need for a window well cover that may be rapidly mounted over and removed from a window well opening, that provides ready access to the basement without having to fully remove the window well cover from the window well opening, and that is relatively difficult for unauthorized individuals to remove from the window well.